Project:Chat/Logs/15 November 2017
23:54:18 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 23:54:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:54:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:54:58 Hi 02:21:57 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 02:29:44 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:29:53 Hey den! 07:06:42 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 07:56:43 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:20:12 -!- Horuhe35 has left Special:Chat 08:20:12 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 08:32:00 welcome 08:32:05 Good morning 08:51:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:56:05 -!- Horuhe35 has joined Special:Chat 08:59:25 hi 09:54:02 hi how are you? 09:54:07 i 09:54:13 school picnic tomorrow 09:54:18 feeling good 09:54:40 xD nice 09:54:45 I´m on school 09:55:00 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:55:12 hi 09:55:17 Howdy, guys! 09:55:39 Wassup 09:55:45 ohayo 09:56:00 Konichiwa 09:57:44 Did i said something wrong? 09:58:09 no 09:59:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:01:19 henlo 10:01:38 hi 10:01:41 hi 10:01:46 oh my god i felt guilty 10:01:50 ? 10:02:15 Hey Tidal 10:02:25 Do you liek neu image gallries? 10:02:36 yes but i can't seem to get them to work 10:02:42 where? 10:02:43 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Cosmic_Mode#Gallery 10:02:59 Polandball wiki just uses and it's new 10:03:04 fixed 10:03:11 w8 wot 10:03:13 wtf 10:03:20 in preview it showed the new gallery 10:03:25 yeah it did 10:03:29 but the page doesn't 10:05:02 that is 10:05:03 bloody 10:05:04 odd 10:05:42 the captions for navigation image galleries are also f**ked up a bit 10:06:36 I need to file a bug report with FANDOM Staff 10:06:42 ok 10:06:44 go do that 10:07:19 Hopefully they can get this stuff fixed. If they cannot, then Hell yeah we are going to revert back to the old Galleries. 10:07:45 rip 10:07:51 ok so 10:07:55 just look at Drones 10:07:57 i liked how they looked on polandball wiki 10:08:02 where it is working, sorta, except the captions 10:08:09 yeah 10:08:09 does that look good? 10:08:14 it does 10:08:23 besides the captions 10:08:25 ye 10:08:25 so if we can just get these things to work 10:08:25 we should be all set 10:08:37 yea 10:10:30 @Tidal I have a feeling it is something to do with the Custom Namespaces 10:10:43 schiesse it better not be 10:11:08 lemme check mu userpage, there's a image there 10:11:13 my* 10:11:19 an image gallery* 10:11:20 aaaaa 10:16:02 YES 10:16:11 the new galleries work on my userpage 10:17:05 good 10:17:10 so it is likely just the custom namespaces 10:17:12 that have bugs 10:17:20 hopefully FANDOM can get that fixed up 10:19:02 yea 10:37:43 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:39:16 ... 10:39:19 ... 10:40:16 ..... 10:40:57 mibbit 10:41:05 ... 10:42:49 hey lads 10:43:16 .... 10:43:53 :(... 10:44:03 hi 10:44:11 HI 10:44:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:52:12 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 11:03:57 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 11:09:48 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 11:37:55 ded 12:08:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:28:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:48:26 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 12:48:57 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 12:51:28 ... 13:29:56 brb 13:39:08 back 13:42:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:42:40 hi tidal 13:42:43 say 13:42:52 what currency would you make if you had a country? 13:42:58 i'd use my premade currency 13:43:24 the aight 13:43:45 worth 25€ 13:45:02 ? 13:45:06 uh 13:45:51 well whatever i make 13:46:00 i'm going to try to not inflate it 13:46:04 its subdivision is the miliaight 13:46:09 1000 of them makes an aight 13:46:34 i made the symbols 13:46:39 and even the look of them 13:46:46 the miliaight's design is strange 13:46:50 its neither a banknote or a coin 13:46:50 ? 13:46:52 its some sort of 13:46:54 what is it then 13:46:57 molded gold 13:47:00 its from gold 13:47:07 or mellezhium if you're crazy enough. 13:47:12 gold molded into a... 13:47:13 in the shape of a schwa 13:47:22 a what? 13:47:27 with a golden double-sided spike piercing through it 13:47:33 what's a schwa 13:47:37 ə 13:47:39 that 13:47:42 ok 13:47:49 with a / piercing through it 13:47:53 in gold 13:47:59 ok 13:48:04 so some flat gold coin 13:48:05 1000 of them makes an aight 13:48:10 NOT COIN 13:48:10 ok 13:48:17 i said it's not perfectly round 13:48:23 it has holes in it 13:48:38 its a thick moulded golden shape 13:48:42 eh... some sort of very flat prism 13:48:51 yes 13:48:54 but not as paper flat 13:48:55 i mean 13:48:58 i know 13:49:00 coin flat 13:49:02 as thick as your pencil 13:49:05 preety heavy 13:49:13 as in actual pencil 13:49:21 A coin is a small, flat, (usually) round piece of metal or plastic used primarily as a medium of exchange or legal tender. 13:49:21 ~Wikipedia 13:49:25 not always round 13:49:44 this would not be small and flat 13:50:09 how big is it in terms of base area 13:52:43 well 13:52:52 lets saaay 13:52:57 9 pencils 13:53:00 i have only pencils near me 13:53:04 so i'll use that for scale 13:53:08 9 pencils in a square shape 13:53:09 uh ok 13:53:26 so basically a chunk of gold 13:53:30 kinda 13:53:33 not that heavy 13:53:51 one aight wouldn't actually be such a wide banknote 13:53:56 it would be a little more square shaped 13:53:59 more equilateral 13:54:41 well if i made a currency I'd make it uniform sized 13:55:04 like, all variants of banknotes 13:55:49 so 13:55:50 square 13:55:57 interesting 13:56:00 mine is ALMOST square 13:56:02 no, not square 13:56:04 oh? 13:56:07 just all the same size 13:56:10 oh 13:56:15 so 13:56:29 probably still proportioned like a normal banknote, but they're all the same size 13:56:42 25€ = 1 Aight & 1€ = 40 Miliaights 13:56:43 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:56:46 hi 13:56:50 hey 13:56:50 mine's almost square 13:57:02 I just responded to your message, Tidal. 13:57:12 i saw it. 13:57:19 wat? 13:57:26 oh hi patrick 13:57:30 @Ice me and Patrik have a collab 13:57:36 ooh nice 13:57:36 also there's no c in Patrik 13:57:45 well to be accurate 3 collabs 13:57:53 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:144349 13:58:23 Why does there have to a be a c in Patrik? 13:58:36 it doesn't 13:58:40 it's just more common 13:58:49 13:59:04 anyways, i'd prefer Zodiac spawn with some conditions 13:59:22 Well.... 13:59:42 It's sorta indispensable in Cosmic Mode. Or was. 13:59:47 but i might make it spawn like, 18 hours into the 24-hour Cosmic Mode? 14:00:10 also it needs a health buff 14:00:20 That would work for #1. 14:00:21 Pisces 6000 health = 2 alpha pentagons 14:00:28 How big for #2? 14:01:02 my kitten is almost 6 months old i think 14:01:13 Maybe a minimum of 10K per stage? 14:01:16 well for a boss that's meant to be strong, it needs at least 2 times the current health 14:01:17 1/2 year anniversary! 14:01:20 at least 10 k 14:01:24 @Ice kewl 14:02:31 REmember, there are 12 stages. 14:03:09 yeah, so that means the complete Zodiac, if each phase has at least 10000 health, would have 120000 health 14:03:13 which is a lot 14:03:17 patrik 14:03:21 if you were to make a country 14:03:27 what would be its currency? 14:03:29 and how would it work 14:03:34 sPatrik: euros 14:03:37 jk 14:03:48 um 14:04:10 golden coins with an ornate P on them 14:05:10 so how should i make Zodiac spawn 14:05:14 18 hours in? 14:05:33 Too late. I already did it. 14:05:43 welp 14:06:03 so i'm editing Zodiac right now and buffing it's health 14:06:10 wait... 14:06:16 you already did it 14:06:27 XD yeah I did 14:06:27 is it weird that i'm more familiar with £, € and RON? 14:06:36 srry 14:06:37 What's RON> 14:06:38 ? 14:06:44 Republic of Nothing 14:06:46 because i was born in romania, (it's in EU) and learned tons of english 14:06:47 RON? 14:06:53 its comes from ROMania 14:07:02 ok so Romanian currency 14:07:04 because we were too lazy to come up with a simbol for our money, ley 14:07:05 hey 14:07:05 yes 14:07:14 and then theres bani, or ban 14:07:15 hey, i'm used to HKD 14:07:19 i know 14:07:21 although it also uses $ 14:07:25 you're- 14:07:37 how is someone native to hongkong spelled actually 14:07:42 hongkongeese? 14:07:46 hongkongian? 14:07:47 anyways 14:07:52 more on that later 14:07:56 to be honest, i don't know. 14:07:59 lol 14:08:05 Probably Hong Konger or something 14:08:07 lol 14:08:08 yeah 14:08:11 sounds more right 14:08:14 than the other ones 14:08:26 not -ese that's what 14:08:30 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 14:08:34 hi coolest 14:08:36 i'm baaaak 14:08:40 Heya Ice 14:08:41 hi 14:08:47 hi 14:08:48 from my month break 14:08:49 note 14:08:52 i wont show up so much 14:08:54 like 14:09:02 especially when i'm alone with ozun and ozziene 14:09:07 i run the fuck outta there 14:09:14 unrelated topic: i'm going on school picnic tmr 14:09:18 going to a beach 14:09:18 ooh 14:09:22 nice 14:09:23 ... 14:09:42 which i dislike because 1. SAND 14:09:42 2. seawater, potential risk of getting wet 14:09:45 we have to write what we have to memorise because teachers are idiots and think that if we write we also memorise fastr 14:09:58 well it's kinda true 14:10:01 "Potential risk of getting wet" are you like a fire or something? 14:10:09 pretty much. 14:10:10 or a cat 14:10:16 and why sand? 14:10:17 its sand 14:10:19 SAND. 14:10:21 I hate sand. 14:10:23 y 14:10:27 first anon vandalism yess 14:10:35 wait what ALREADY? 14:10:46 but unfortunately reverted too soon ��‍♀️ 14:10:47 unless its as hot as the romanian summers (Aka real hell on earth) then you have a reason 14:10:51 noo please 14:10:55 dont bring up topics 14:11:00 just stay calm and do stuff in your mind ozziene 14:11:02 please. 14:11:11 ah, Ozziene just wants to help revert vandalism 14:11:15 oh 14:11:20 there are new vandals? 14:11:35 Anonymous editing was enabled, along with new image galleries. 14:11:41 WHYYYYYYY 14:11:44 WHY EDIT ANON 14:11:44 WHY 14:11:48 for fuck sake 14:11:57 Me from right before merge: I told you 14:12:00 Article comments was also disabled, and yeah i'm paranoid about anons too. 14:12:08 There was an anon edit. 14:12:09 WHY NO COMMENTS AND ANON EDIT 14:12:10 WHYYYYYYYYY 14:12:15 A vandalous anon edit. 14:12:18 I killed it. 14:12:18 THE F U C K 14:12:23 The comment disable was due to too immaturity. 14:12:23 anyways 14:12:28 too much immaturity* 14:12:30 ... 14:12:32 well i can see that 14:12:33 and off topicness 14:12:34 anyways 14:12:37 go on 14:12:38 why is anon edit on tho 14:12:48 don't ask me, i was against it. 14:12:53 dude 14:12:55 dafuq 14:12:59 anyawys 14:13:06 anon editing is enabled because we did not have vandalism for a long time 14:13:11 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:146718 14:13:14 read 14:13:20 So what countries did you grow up with as a child 14:13:22 and what currencies 14:13:23 for me 14:13:33 what else would i grow up with 14:13:42 HKD, RMB 14:13:42 Lots of anons make useful edits, actually. 14:13:46 pretty much it 14:13:54 they can make an account 14:13:56 @Patrik i know, but PARANOIA 14:13:59 so 14:14:10 And valadism is easy to kill and gives new staffies a good opportunity to shine. 14:14:19 *vandalism 14:14:30 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 14:14:36 @Ice actually the main reason why people don't make accounts is because of immaturity of people, which is why comments were disabled 14:14:49 according to Ursuul 14:16:26 Serbia, Russia, Bulgaria, Romania, Poland, England 14:16:27 Why? 14:16:30 well 14:16:31 simple answer 14:16:33 romania 14:16:38 wut 14:16:40 it's in the center of all the slav countries 14:16:40 o wait never mind 14:16:44 as it's own kind 14:16:44 ok 14:16:46 the dacian 14:16:48 ... 14:16:52 taken over by romans 14:17:05 and i can speak cyrrilic moldovan 14:17:08 Hong Kong 14:17:08 Related countries: China 14:17:10 oh yeah 14:17:10 ... 14:17:12 moldova too 14:17:15 aka 14:17:18 the scotland of romania 14:17:27 "the scotland of romania" 14:17:29 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:17:31 its in the noth 14:17:34 at least it isn't Wales 14:17:34 north** 14:17:36 same language 14:17:39 MORE BEER 14:17:42 MORE ALCOHOL 14:17:43 MORE BAR FIGHTS 14:17:47 MORE COMEDY 14:17:49 MORE TRAUMA 14:17:52 ok we know 14:17:54 FUK YEEE 14:17:56 MUCH SMALLER 14:17:57 calm down 14:18:09 mk 14:18:10 actually moldovan isnt a language 14:18:11 again 14:18:16 its the scottish of romanian 14:18:18 yay 14:18:19 variation of Romanian? 14:18:24 its just a dialect 14:18:24 yes 14:18:27 welp 14:18:27 gtg 14:18:29 whatevs 14:18:31 bye patrik 14:18:33 dialect = variation of laguage 14:18:34 rip 14:18:49 so 14:19:00 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:19:03 Hungary, Serbia, Bulgaria, Russia, Romania, Poland, England 14:19:09 england because i loved learning english 14:19:18 but the rest mainly because IM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING SLAVS. 14:19:24 seriously 14:19:26 ok 14:19:32 we're isolated in a sea of slavs 14:19:37 we are becoming more and more like them 14:19:37 do you like being in the middle of slavs? 14:19:41 yes 14:19:44 ok 14:19:48 well 14:19:54 all joking aside with communism and facism 14:20:01 what do you think is the best ideology 14:20:03 i pick technocracy 14:20:07 Nihilism 14:20:08 not politicans 14:20:10 ... 14:20:11 wait no. 14:20:12 as in 14:20:14 national 14:20:15 lol 14:20:16 uh 14:20:22 not politicans 14:20:23 uhhhhhhhhh 14:20:26 *sweat* 14:20:30 scientists and engineers are rulers instead 14:20:34 you can pick from theese 14:20:39 First of all, definitely not capitalism 14:20:43 or socialism 14:20:46 oh god 14:20:53 of course you wont pick socialism 14:20:55 or communism 14:21:05 you're litteraly on a small bit of land in china 14:21:08 soo 14:21:11 i would do the same 14:21:19 Technocracy is basically 14:21:24 everyone contribuite to science 14:21:26 the better you are 14:21:31 higher chance of ruler 14:21:39 I pick Technocracy tbh 14:21:41 i mean 14:21:55 it will litteraly make people compete to get smarter 14:22:02 smarter people = less idiots 14:22:04 I'd pick technocracy, but maybe not as extreme as you woud do it 14:22:06 would* 14:22:09 less idiots = less people you hate. 14:22:12 well 14:22:17 technocracy basically means skilled 14:22:20 not politicanss 14:22:26 like, not going as far as to terminate all idiots 14:22:28 instead theres engineeers, scientists etc 14:22:30 yeah 14:22:39 but you have to compete to get smart to become ruler 14:22:40 more like, help them become smart 14:22:43 Technocracy is the best 14:22:44 ye 14:23:00 UWTN 14:23:03 ... 14:23:03 soon buddy 14:23:07 you will become a real thing 14:23:07 ? 14:23:10 me? 14:23:15 UWTN 14:23:22 what's that 14:23:25 Union of wealthy technocratic nations 14:23:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:23:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:23:50 but the latter never happened 14:23:57 FUCK CHAT LAAAG 14:24:00 halp me 14:24:08 chill 14:24:13 so 14:24:29 Technocracy was created and planned for a united north america 14:24:34 but the latter never happened 14:24:36 so did technocracy 14:24:37 i know that. 14:24:43 its only a though ideology 14:24:47 and i'd like to use it 14:25:01 btw 14:25:03 ? 14:25:07 i dont know how so many people dont know the ipa 14:25:13 we learned it in english class 14:25:16 what's IPA? 14:25:20 because many idiots didn't pronounce them right 14:25:21 see? 14:25:26 International Phonetic alphabet 14:25:35 its a way of saying: This is how to fucking pronounce this word 14:25:36 oh, that thing 14:25:40 ye 14:25:43 what i use in languages 14:25:46 its quite useful 14:25:53 if you are learning a new language 14:25:56 take wikipedia actually 14:26:04 it's there in dictionaries but i never really bothered to fully understand it 14:26:07 those here are the phonetic trnslations 14:26:10 its soo simple dude 14:26:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:26:59 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:27:46 !updatelogs 14:28:02 only staff can do it 14:28:06 http://dialectblog.com/the-international-phonetic-alphabet/ipa-tutorial/lesson-1/ 14:28:08 !updatelogs 14:28:08 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~398 to log page). 14:28:09 heres an example 14:28:23 oh shit you just mind controlled Özönë 14:28:39 all staff can do it 14:30:35 poor Özönë 14:30:43 he's blind to the world 14:30:51 shes* 14:30:55 she's** 14:31:59 Hes 14:32:04 http://dialectblog.com/the-international-phonetic-alphabet/ipa-tutorial/lesson-1/ 14:32:06 look at that 14:32:09 it explains the IPA 14:32:16 its simple to memorize once you understand 14:33:30 look at the other ones 14:37:15 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:37:18 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:37:41 hi again 14:38:51 ... 14:39:00 ... 14:39:11 oh 14:39:11 hi 14:39:13 hi kuro 14:39:38 .... 14:40:14 what? 14:40:17 oh yeah 14:40:19 i came back 14:40:21 forgot 14:40:39 you forgot that you came back? 14:41:22 track vandalism here http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?hideliu=1 14:41:43 ok 14:41:45 helpful 14:41:49 i forgot to tell him 14:41:53 ok 14:42:24 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:42:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:44:28 !updatelogs 14:44:28 <Özün_Oldun> The Tidal Wave: Logs updated (added ~36 to log page). 14:45:11 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:45:41 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:48:08 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 15:03:36 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:03:47 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:03:49 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:04:18 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:04:50 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:08:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:08:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:10:00 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:10:19 See this!. 15:12:56 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:12:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:17:28 A plugin (Shockwave Flash) isn't responding. 15:18:09 the flying imp summoner covered 25% of the arena 15:18:40 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:19:11 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 15:24:51 nice 15:25:07 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:27:26 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:37:08 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:40:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:40:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:49:56 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:21 hoi 15:52:13 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:52:37 hi 16:04:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:05:34 hi tungster 16:06:03 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:06:11 hello 16:06:21 hey 16:08:10 hi 16:17:09 missed me toong? 16:17:15 yoos 16:19:39 i need more anons editing 16:20:31 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:22:56 fucking rammers 16:26:19 ursuul blocked this ip too late 14:38, November 15, 2017 Ursuul (wall | contribs) blocked 89.169.8.18 (wall) with an expiry time of 1 day (cannot edit own talk page) (Inserting false information) 16:26:39 Get rid of this emote 16:26:53 (wall) 16:27:01 Why is wall an emote 16:27:10 r u dum its dank 16:28:29 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:30:29 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:33:15 daaank 16:33:18 its poorfect 16:33:25 its what should happen irl 16:33:31 ... 16:33:34 i regret saying that 16:33:56 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:34:11 ecks dee 16:34:28 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:36:36 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:46:28 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:46:34 Dzień dobry 16:46:44 wait what? 16:46:48 dwwwwwwwww 16:46:49 i mean hello 16:46:53 oh 16:47:06 wait... 16:47:07 what language is that 16:47:12 Polish 16:47:15 wow 16:47:16 Annddd 16:47:27 Tungster i finally see you! 16:47:34 yay! 16:47:39 after couple months 16:47:44 yeah 16:47:48 happy to see you 16:48:11 I went inactive cuz diep.io is ded 16:48:24 And its not even quite fun 16:49:01 yeaj 16:49:10 im 108k only with farming 16:49:14 and 4 kills herenthere 16:49:38 When did you start playing Diep 16:49:49 July 2016 16:50:02 May 2016 16:50:11 woooaaahhh 16:50:52 In June, July and August i was playing diep like evryday 16:50:57 me 2 16:51:09 too bad dev made spaceship.io 16:51:12 it sucks 16:51:29 c="red"no one told me? 16:51:36 yuuup 16:51:51 send me the link 16:52:01 k 16:52:36 DiepGawd klnie jak szewc xD 16:52:48 spaceblast.io 16:53:06 http://spaceblast.io/ 16:53:09 there 16:53:13 oh 16:53:33 its a diep.io with a few stupid adds 16:53:45 hey that is cool 16:53:49 oh its by the dev of diep.io too 16:56:49 129k in 33m 16:57:09 That game is better than diep lol 16:57:22 verybig c="CC0000" say whaaaat?! 16:57:31 shi- 16:57:44 c="red" say what? 16:58:15 giant c="#BB0000" say the fuck what? 16:59:48 oh hey viper 16:59:58 I am gonna show you my favourite video on youtube 17:00:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo3N3T5BwMU 17:02:41 VIPER IS THAT YOU 17:02:46 wait 17:02:50 yes he indeed is viper 17:03:57 back 17:04:15 c="small"test 17:04:19 nuuuu 17:04:46 that the actual hell is that video 17:04:48 oh look 17:04:49 cary 17:04:50 noice 17:04:56 huagh 17:04:58 click 17:05:01 noice 17:05:37 font="Calibri" why not 17:05:51 how 17:06:10 c="mini"lol 17:06:35 font="Ubuntu" giant just because mind your job 17:06:58 c="giant"how about this 17:07:09 c="red"why it doesnt work 17:08:22 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:08:32 hello 17:08:47 c="red"oops i gotta go :c 17:08:49 York Times" is this fancy or shit 17:08:49 bye 17:08:52 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:08:53 bye 17:09:21 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 17:11:43 byayi 17:14:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:16:30 nu 17:16:32 hi urs 17:16:48 hey 17:28:57 ursuul so far only one IP vandalized http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?hideliu=1 17:29:05 vandalism of 4 teams 17:29:34 i want to try help too and I was expecting more IP edits 17:31:16 I saw 17:34:11 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:34:18 waiting for IPs to edit is like waiting for trick-or-treaters 17:37:25 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:44:38 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:45:19 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 17:57:56 http://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kingdom_of_Khitria 17:58:14 just made it right now 17:58:54 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:01:50 That's interesting 18:15:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:15:07 hi 18:15:15 hi 18:16:11 howsit going 18:16:19 Eh could be better 18:16:21 hbu? 18:17:13 sick 18:17:27 :( 18:17:27 Ouch. What do you have? A cold? 18:17:36 Aye, and pink eye. 18:17:46 Aww I'm sorry :( 18:17:52 Thanks. :) 18:18:01 Hope you feel better soon 18:18:04 Also, thx for the compliment on my blog. I really appreciate it. :) 18:18:13 No probs. It was well written 18:18:21 So I had so compliment it 18:18:29 lol 18:18:35 How did you make your new pfp? 18:18:40 Which I like a lot btw. 18:18:44 I used google slides 18:19:00 And multiple text boxes over an image 18:19:03 -!- DiepMasterOfDiep has joined Special:Chat 18:19:05 and took a screenshot 18:19:10 hi 18:19:16 Hey 18:19:20 ho 18:19:23 cool 18:19:25 and hi 18:19:34 (hi) 18:19:57 School is hard lol 18:20:16 sorry gtg 18:20:25 bye 18:20:56 I'm going to make my profile into a discord thing soon 18:21:01 RIght now it' just a period 18:21:01 wdym? 18:21:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:21:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:21:20 brb 18:21:29 ok 18:21:40 Like make an image that links up to my discord 18:21:50 And give a description 18:22:11 Maybe even link to a blog that will update to the current events that are happening there 18:23:17 Also a module 18:27:27 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 18:27:47 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:28 oh hi 18:28:46 hey 18:29:03 I am 18:29:05 FINALLY 18:29:06 finishing 18:29:11 this thrice-blasted WDS template 18:29:15 I hate it with a holy passion 18:29:21 Lol what does it do? 18:29:28 Template:WDS 18:29:41 once I’m done I will finish up the WU 18:29:51 Awesome 18:30:09 I'm going to update my profile to be a giant discord ad lol 18:30:47 You can make an image a link yes? 18:32:09 I just need to know for my pfp 18:34:33 ye 18:35:19 Also, how did you install the discord module? Is it a copy paste into the source editor? 18:35:44 you mean in-line on your profile? 18:35:58 Yeah 18:36:05 there’s a template for it 18:36:05 hang on 18:36:09 Ok 18:37:19 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 18:37:20 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:50 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 18:37:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:38:54 I am setting it up now 18:39:13 ok 18:43:40 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:43:46 back 18:43:50 Hey 18:44:01 Ursuul's digging up a template for me lol 18:44:23 lol 18:44:41 Glad Template:WDS is done. 18:45:47 nonononono it is not quite done, I had a more skilled user than me streamline it 18:45:54 I am about to publish the streamlined version 18:46:00 Was it Midas? 18:46:00 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 18:46:18 Lol why? 18:46:18 you're missing out on a lot in Discord 18:46:19 wut Bana 18:46:22 They look pretty 18:46:23 idc 18:46:28 Yeah want to join? 18:46:30 @Cap’n he thinks templates are boring 18:46:37 also @Cap’n [[2017-11-15 18:46:39 fuck 18:46:42 @Ursuul, boo 18:46:43 Template:DiscordIntegrator 18:46:49 @Cap'n I'm weighting the possibility of jsut closing chat althogether 18:46:51 Tanks 18:46:52 Not really, @ Hayden. 18:47:00 I mean @Banana, you can 18:47:11 not allowed to 18:47:15 need bcrat approval 18:47:16 But maybe not that good of an idea 18:47:20 after ursuul stripped me rights 18:47:28 I feel there 18:47:32 No, we're definitely not closing chat. 18:47:33 I mean after Tsco leaves we don't really ahve anyone that can't use Discord 18:47:44 & it's infinitely better 18:47:50 Taco is so against everything we propose lol 18:47:59 Like c'mon, you're leavin m8 18:48:28 I had to pull 18:48:31 every freaking string 18:48:32 I had 18:48:38 to get a VolDev to set up Özün Oldun as a bot 18:48:41 Anyways, let's not close the chat 18:48:45 that didn’t break half the time 18:48:53 But use discord maybe primarily 18:48:57 But idk 18:49:02 tbh 18:49:05 I'm just a dude 18:49:11 in all seriousness I am fairly neutral on it 18:49:15 but I know so many people rely on chat 18:49:22 Me too. I really don't care 18:49:25 I cannot in good faith support closing it 18:49:30 but it isn’t my decision 18:49:38 Bana wasn’t stripped of rights just so that I would be king 18:49:39 Not that many people use it anymore 18:49:43 but so that the Community always has to vote 18:49:46 That'll be one of my Sandbox topics 18:49:47 before WikiFeatures are changed 18:49:53 good idea hayden 18:49:53 holy shit Sandbox 18:49:59 LOL SURPRISE 18:50:00 we can hold it in Discord 18:50:07 No no no 18:50:10 ik 18:50:16 Let's hold iy in vsgj'piajg 18:50:18 but we should hold one on saturday 18:50:20 *chat 18:50:20 several people cannot join Discord / refuse to do so 18:50:21 unofficial 18:50:25 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:50:25 #me 18:50:26 who? 18:50:29 patrik 18:50:35 everyone's in there 18:50:39 I cannot fathom why you refuse tho 18:50:46 that’s how I managed to get Özün Oldun set up 18:50:48 If we hold a vote, chat will probably get closed 18:50:50 by voice chatting with a VolDev 18:50:55 ye 18:51:03 Discord is just so much better. 18:51:13 but chat is convenient 18:51:21 & accessible to people like Taco 18:51:21 If you're not in it, you're missing out on a significant bit of discussion 18:51:25 Taco is leaving 18:51:34 o rite 18:51:38 & I doubt we'll have any more people with technical difficulties 18:51:40 but w8 didn’t he get all wishy-washy 18:51:46 ? 18:51:47 “maybe I’ll leave maybe I won’t ” 18:51:53 ALSO 18:51:55 yeah 18:51:58 my beautiful chat icons ;-; 18:52:03 they are so pretteh 18:52:05 community page 18:52:18 ye but bots don’t show up ever 18:52:26 except in glitches 18:52:30 rlly? 18:52:37 Balrog Bot showed up both times I used him. 18:52:38 they are not supposed to 18:52:42 wtf 18:52:44 have the badges show up in top left everywhere then 18:52:46 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:52:52 using janked after 18:52:54 And he showed up on other wikis when I used him. 18:52:55 > 18:53:01 >janked after 18:53:02 it could work 18:53:10 damn it could work 18:53:23 all hail the holy pseudo-element 18:53:50 seriously patrik 18:53:57 if you don't have technical difficulties 18:54:02 what's the point of not joining> 18:54:04 ? 18:56:03 I have a question bana 18:56:35 what is the harm 18:56:56 Like it's super convinient 18:57:00 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:57:03 in abandoning chat, but leaving it open? It’s not like spammers in chat cause detriment to the Wiki like comments did 18:57:14 we have logs, but we can delete if desired 18:57:24 they are neatly tucked away too 18:58:13 ye 18:58:29 I'd rather have just replacing the normal chat mods - chat rules - etc 18:58:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:58:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:59:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:59:16 with "This Chat is largely abandoned — please join our Discord" 19:01:10 Lol yeah 19:06:28 for the love of god 19:06:29 WDS 19:06:31 is now 19:06:32 finally 19:06:32 done 19:06:37 OH WAIT NO IT ISN’T 19:06:40 BECAUSE DOC 19:06:43 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:15:48 lol 19:16:15 ok done 19:16:16 finally 19:16:17 done 19:16:20 now gotta finish WU 19:21:07 Lol 19:21:35 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 19:21:49 I did some Opinion Polls Urs. 19:25:12 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:25:19 Thanks for the template Ursuul 19:26:55 thx 19:26:59 & yw @Cap’n 19:32:23 yw 19:32:37 I used the light theme to distinguish the difference between the one on the main pages and the one on my profile 19:33:24 more power to you lad 19:33:25 Can you see if anyone can access the discord from there? 19:33:43 everyone should be able to by clicking the link 19:34:01 back 19:34:02 Can someone though like test it real quick? :P 19:34:09 oh 19:34:10 hi banan 19:34:20 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User:Captain_Hayden 19:34:42 Ursuul, should I go through the WDSes used and fix 'em? 19:37:50 you may 19:37:53 actually wait 19:38:02 would you be willing to check the mercury preview as well? 19:38:37 because a lot of the WDSes used on WUs were stacked, & may end up wrapping onto multiple lines (which we want to avoid) 19:39:02 if you could remove WDS links that aren’t really necessary until it fits nicely into the Mercury preview that would be greatly appreciated 19:39:19 (you don’t have to worry about it in Project namespace though, because Mercury is disabled) 19:39:58 how would I check Mercury 19:41:02 you know how you preview in source editor? 19:41:11 how you hit the desktop preview button? 19:41:15 directly adjacent to that 19:41:19 is the Mercury preview button 19:41:30 oh righ 19:41:33 yeah 19:41:35 doing 19:41:41 appreciate it 19:42:30 looks great to me 19:45:11 Problem. 19:45:18 It messes up with long lists of WDS. 19:45:32 See Project:General Policies. 19:46:16 J O I N 19:46:16 D I S C O R D 19:48:59 I need am image of the ball tank no background STAT 19:49:09 Like a PNG 19:51:04 ok 19:51:15 Or a bullet 19:51:18 Either or 19:51:22 Old version 19:51:31 for wut 19:51:41 My Discord Banner 19:51:49 That'll go on my pfp 19:52:06 I mean pf 19:53:20 almost done 19:55:24 Done. 19:55:30 19:55:36 for the love of christ, I want to reverty vandalism from IPs 19:57:43 Thanks Patrik 19:58:03 And Ozziene, I bet eventually you'll get time to shine 19:59:02 yw 20:00:11 hi 20:00:25 @Patrik 20:00:38 I fixed Project:General Policies 20:00:42 see how I did that? 20:00:58 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:01:39 yes I saw 20:03:43 ok 20:04:07 gtg 20:10:06 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 20:10:07 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 20:10:48 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 20:11:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:13:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 20:24:56 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 20:40:14 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:40:45 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:02:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:02:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:17:11 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 21:30:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:41:35 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:47:39 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 21:54:55 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 22:03:23 -!- FileExe has joined Special:Chat 22:04:19 PLEASE, I WILL PUT MY HANDS TOGETHER AND BEG IF I HAVE TO MAKE MORE BOSSES! 22:04:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:05:01 ??? 22:05:40 sorry for caps I'm just excited for a new update if there will be one 22:06:32 new update? 22:06:42 -!- FileExe has joined Special:Chat 22:06:49 i hope so 22:06:56 OR 22:07:23 you can make the tale of diep come to the game 22:07:56 make it its own gamemode 22:08:32 who are you refering to when you say "you"? 22:08:54 you as in all the creators 22:09:08 of what? 22:09:26 creators of Diep.io 22:09:57 sigh 22:10:15 the developer is not here (i think) 22:10:21 o 22:10:31 and diep is kinda dead 22:10:51 but somebody here may be making a tale of diep game 22:10:58 i think 22:11:12 Omg its gonna be EPIC if they do 22:11:20 i agree 22:11:32 aquabane is Epic at making stuff 22:11:40 ave you seen the Disciples? 22:11:48 have* 22:12:19 just look up Hendre'ka 22:12:40 that's one of them 22:14:11 yeah 22:14:26 that one isnt in the canon tale of diep though i dont think 22:14:43 i think 22:14:53 But how is he not hired yet? 22:15:43 hired? 22:15:48 ya 22:16:27 who? 22:16:35 i mean aquabane 22:16:47 uh 22:16:55 ? 22:16:58 can you give me a link to their user page? 22:17:19 just search up Aquabane and i think it will pop up 22:18:38 I could help you out on maybe a MASSIVE update but I'm not really good at drawing stuff 22:18:56 and you said diep is dead 22:19:14 cant find the userpage, i would enjoy if you could post the link 22:19:18 well yeah 22:19:26 it hasnt been update in months 22:19:32 updated* 22:19:37 since march 9th 22:19:41 thats insane 22:19:47 yah 22:19:49 ok lemme go find it 22:19:55 k 22:22:31 ?1 couldnt find him either 22:23:00 dang colour thing didnt work :| 22:23:53 uh 22:23:54 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:24:06 so you say aquabane created the disciples? 22:24:21 someone did 22:24:35 i thought his name was aquabane :\ 22:24:40 anyway 22:24:57 his avatar is the flower thing 22:25:21 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 22:25:48 actually 22:26:02 hello ozziene 22:26:21 wat? 22:27:25 wtf is chat mods? 22:27:48 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Tale_of_Diep%3APentavian 22:27:55 do you mean disciples like that? 22:28:11 no like this 22:28:30 Tale Of Diep:Hendre'ka 22:28:37 oh crap 22:28:54 that one isnt in the main ToD 22:29:17 i thought he made that one 22:29:18 its in EToD which is like conceptions for ToD i think 22:29:22 ah 22:29:29 oh 22:29:42 a user named Diepmon made that one i think 22:30:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:30:25 i just had a thought 22:30:37 maybe the reason why its taking so long to update 22:31:04 is because the developer is making this tale of diep thing 22:31:21 im pretty sure thats not the case 22:31:38 gotta be something like that 22:31:49 it is a theory after all 22:31:57 500 22:32:54 hold on BRB 22:32:59 or that zeach (i think thats the devs name) is just busy and/or done with diep 22:35:07 maybe he has another job and just hasn't had a chance to update the game 22:35:22 yeah 22:35:57 hold on 22:36:03 have to take ou the trash 22:36:33 k 22:36:56 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 22:37:11 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:39:32 alright im back 22:41:21 k 22:42:35 cant believe zeach made such an awesome game 22:43:20 uh huh 22:43:45 did you know im also a youtuber? 22:43:54 Synobyte Idiot Gamer 22:44:05 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:46:25 uhhhhhhh 22:46:31 wat 22:47:16 im the only veiw on youre latest video then i guess 22:48:02 Im also Just uploading my fallen overlord battle 22:48:09 ugh 22:50:32 hey 22:50:37 1v1 me sandbox 22:51:12 ok 22:51:16 wats the link 22:51:27 uh 22:52:03 diep.io/#2BF419DDBB30A3997DC00C74 22:52:16 ok 22:52:52 im waiting 22:53:37 you coming onto the sandbox? 22:54:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:54:28 r u afk? 22:54:34 ok 22:54:39 lemme get diep up 22:57:08 -!- FileExe has joined Special:Chat 22:57:19 and its not loading at all XD 22:58:58 -!- FileExe has left Special:Chat 22:59:12 -!- FileExe has joined Special:Chat 22:59:23 its not letting me :\ 22:59:40 oh well 22:59:51 i guess i win bc you forfeit xD 23:00:06 lets try another one 23:00:40 you send the link this time 23:00:46 ok 23:00:59 but idk how to do links on chrome book :\ 23:01:05 oh well 23:01:15 i win by forfeit 23:01:23 ill try 23:01:52 maybe i did it wrong 23:02:01 maybe its the copy link thing 23:02:14 the grey box on the top right 23:02:27 instead of the search bo 23:02:29 box 23:05:17 anyways i gtg 23:05:20 baye 23:07:28 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 23:11:34 bi 23:12:04 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:18:08 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 23:29:33 eyyy 23:35:43 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 23:35:58 hi Category:Chat Logs